


The Things Michael Does For His Friends (and what they do for him)

by mthevlamister



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, I Love My Babies, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Michael is dating Rich, Other, Self-Harm, but they must suffer, he wants to die, idk man, michael is depressed, mostly dealing with depression, suffer, unless I want a sad end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mthevlamister/pseuds/mthevlamister
Summary: Michael Mell didn't want to get up today.He really really didn't want to.He wanted to close his eyes and sleep forever but texts from seven other people told him he couldn't.





	The Things Michael Does For His Friends (and what they do for him)

**Author's Note:**

> I do requests!

Michael Mell didn't want to get up today.

He really really didn't want to.

He wanted to close his eyes and sleep forever but texts from seven other people told him he couldn't.

**Brooke: Michael Pinkberry is being closed down and I need to talk at school I'm really upset.**

**Chloe: Hey Michael, I need help with figuring out friend issues. I'm really sad, so if we could talk at school?  
**

**Christine: I'm sorry about messaging but I didn't get the part and I'm crying. Can we talk at school?**

**Jenna: Hey Michael, I've become gossip (ironic, huh?) and I need some advice.**

**Jake: Michael, look I know I used to be ass but I need advice. My parents left me more money but a note saying they're never coming back like they planned.**

**Player two: Christine and I broke up. School please?**

**Richard: Hey Michael, my dad is pissed today and I need help. At school can you help me please? Love you baby.**

Michael groaned but got up. Somehow, after all of the SQUIP shit, he became their friend group therapist despite having major depression. Michael would laugh at this if he didn't want to die all the time. He looked at his arms.

Ah, yes.

Regrets.

Hoodies would fix that. Michael put on his red hoodie and went to school, the thought of food disgusting him. He hasn't eaten a proper meal since the SQUIP.

That was a year ago.

Michael ate usually a box of raisins a day or maybe two pieces of sushi but nothing else.

As he pulled up to school he saw his seven friends all talking in the parking lot, most likely planning the order they'd speak to Michael. Michael got out of his car and walked over with the biggest grin. It was fake but no one could tell.

"Michael!" Jeremy smiled, walking over to his best friend. "Hey, so we planned it out since all of us wanted to talk to you. We're doing alphabetical order. Brooke, Chloe, Christine, Jake, Jenna, me, Rich. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Michael said coolly, smiling at Brooke. "Shall we?"

Brooke nodded and grabbed Michael's arm to take him somewhere.

Michael hoped none of them saw him wince.

~ ~ ~

"--I just love it so much and--" Brooke was freaking out over the closing of the place. It was her safe spot apparently.

"Brooke, this news article says they're moving to a new spot which is closer to your house." Michael held up Brooke's phone which he had been using to search why it closed.

"Really?" Brooke sniffled, rubbing her eyes.

"Really." Michael confirmed. "You'll be fine."

~ ~ ~

"I think I'm in love with Brooke." Chloe whispered. "It's messed up because we're best friends but I don't know."

"Chloe I'm sure if you told her she'd say yes. I know for a fact she's crushing on you, she looks at you like you're Pinkberry itself. I say give it a shot, the worst that happens is she declines and you live on as friends." Michael rubbed Chloe's back, smiling.

"Oh thank you Michael, I'll do it!" Chloe threw herself on Michael, sobbing.

"I believe in you."

~ ~ ~

"I don't know, I tried really hard for this role and it was given to someone else. I know I shouldn't be upset but this is my favorite play!" Christine was sniffling and playing with Michael's hand. He noticed that helped calm her down so he let her. She never attempted to play with his arm so he was set.

"So? You're totally talented! Even as the other character you'll dazzle the show!"

"I didn't want to dazzle as a background character though!" Christine was definitely passionate, she looked like she was ready to punch Michael for his comment.

"Well, I'm still coming to see you in the play." Michael said, nudging her. "Gonna scream your name when you're on the stage, hold up a huge sign that says you rock. I'll be your number one fan out there."

"I feel worthless without the play, that's all I'm useful for." Christine laughed slightly.

"What?! Christine look at me!" he waited until she did. "I don't think I've met a kinder person before you, it's impossible to hate you! I think you're worth more than you think. I know Christine, trust me."

"I'm worth more? For real?"

"You're worth so much more than you let yourself believe."

~ ~ ~

"I'm crying, don't you dare tell anyone, but I thought they'd come back." Jake choked out, leaning on Michael.

"So you're still staying with Jeremy, right? How'd you get the letter?" Michael asked, rubbing his hand up and down Jake's arm.

"I don't know they found out somehow! I just wish they were at home, I miss them Michael!" Jake sobbed into Michael's shoulder.

"I know, I know. I think they'd be back in a heartbeat if they could. You're a great kid Jake."

"I'm so scared I'll never see them again."

"Then it's their lost, I promise Jake I will be your dad." Michael said. "I'm now your dad."

Jake snorted. "Okay Michael--er, dad."

"You're great, remember that."

~ ~ ~

"I'm not THAT upset, it's just Madeline told Jake I was a slut, so I'm a bit upset she'd even try that with my friends. I really hope Jake didn't tell anyone like I would." Jenna was scrolling through her phone while talking.

"Well Jake wouldn't do that." Michael said. Jenna was probably his easiest talk so far.

"Yeah, I know. I just wanted to tell someone. Am I a slut?" Jenna grinned, kidding around.

Michael punched her shoulder lightly.

"Jenna, you're more than what other people say."

~ ~ ~

"I don't know Michael, I worked so hard to get a date and I ruined it." Jeremy moped. "We didn't work out, she and I were just like 'we're better as friends' and just sort of left it at that. I'm not too sad, it was mutual but I'm a bit--"

"I know Jer, I know. Well, think of it this way, now you always get to date some celebrity." Michael joked, seeing Jeremy smile. "You'll find the woman of your dreams!"

"You sure?" Jeremy asked.

"You'll find your way."

~ ~ ~

"All right I'm the latht one let'th go!" Rich said, grinning.

"Rich, is your dad hurting you?" Michael asked, taking Rich's hand. "I always offer you to stay with me, babe."

"I know, I was gonna athk if I could thtay with you." Rich's grin turned sheepish. "That'th why I athked to talk to you."

"Well the answer is yes darling, you'll grab your stuff and meet me at home right?"

"Ithn't the whole gang coming over?" Rich asked.

"Yeah, so I'll see you then." Michael smiled weakly.

"Of course."

"Remember, there's me. I'm someone who loves you."

~ ~ ~

Michael, of course, was the first one to his house. Rich was getting a ride with Jake, Chloe and Brooke always drove together. Michael heard that Jenna was picking up Christine and Jeremy so he had awhile.

He picked up his razor.

It's not like anyone would notice.

~ ~ ~

"Babe take off your hoodie, you're gonna die from heat." Rich was curled on Michael's lap, watching Jeremy and Brooke battle in some game.

"I'd rather not." Michael whispered, kissing his head.

"Michael." Jeremy whipped around so fast almost everyone jumped. "What the fuck."

". . . I'm sorry?" Michael tried to smile his way out of this. Of course Jeremy knew why he wouldn't take off his hoodie.

"Michael we talked about this too, why. . . why didn't you tell me?" Jeremy walked over. 

The rest of the group exchanged confused looks.

Rich caught on. "M-Michael. T-Take off the hoodie." 

Slowly Jenna's eyes widened. "Michael Mell."

"I'm confused, what happened?" Brooke asked.

"Michael, care to tell Brooke or sho-should I?" Jeremy's voice cracked. "We're your friends, why would you--"

"Jer, there's nothing to worry about. I'm not dead yet." The 'yet' was not supposed to come out.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YET?!" Rich cried.

"What's going on?" Jake asked, fear dripping from his voice.

"Michael cut himself." Jenna whispered.

A gasp came from Christine and the sound of Brooke dropping her controller echoed through the room. Chloe dropped her phone on the ground and dived over to Michael. Jake was left gaping for something to say.

"Why wouldn't you tell us? How long has this gone on? Michael answer!" Chloe demanded, grabbing his face so she had to look at him.

"A. because you all have your own problems. B. I think since Jeremy got the SQUIP?" Michael admitted.

"Y-You helped us but we did nothing for you. You remember what you told me Michael? That I'll be fine? Well, you will be fine too Michael!" Brooke smiled.

"What you said to me too! I believe in you! You can make it through this!" Chloe cooed, smiling.

"Are we going in order? Well, you're worth more than you believe. We'd be a mess without you Michael, so you're worth way more than you say." Christine ran fingers through the tan boy's hair.

"I wish I had more to repeat, but it's true. You're great Michael, I don't know what we'd do without you." Jake sat next to him, giving him a hug.

"You're way more than what people say. You have so many talents and characteristics and I wish you could see that." Jenna's voice cracked.

"You're my best friend, you'll find your way Michael. I-I'm here too, if you ever need to talk." Jeremy had tears in his eyes.

Michael gulped, scared to look at the boy in his lap. He did though, and Rich had tears running down his face, trembling in Michael's lap.

"We all love you, I love you." Rich kissed Michael quickly and smiled at him. "I love you so much I'm here!"

Michael began to cry.

~ ~ ~

Michael Mell didn't want to get up today.

He really really didn't want to.

He wanted to close his eyes and sleep forever but texts from seven other people told him he couldn't.

**Brooke: Michael I got you a treat!**

**Chloe: I have to give you this cute stuffed animal, it's supposed to calm people down and I know you don't need that but it's fluffy.**

**Christine: I printed out every motivational speech from every play I know for you, I hope you'll like it!**

**Jenna: oh boy I have a juicy story for you, you'll like it too!**

**Jake: I found some retro drink at the store today and I think you'll like it.**

**Player Two: hey today will be a great day, if you want I have a cosplaying sword I may have bought for your collection!**

**Richard: I love you, give 'em hell today baby. Meet me at sev lev for slushies?**

Michael smiled and got up.

For once Michael didn't feel so alone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like, any request~


End file.
